Purple, Black and Blue
by blink-write182
Summary: Tommy has seen his share of misfits, his new students are no exception. However, one student of his seems to carry more baggage than most. Can tommy help his student, before things get worse? *Warning mentions of child abuse,drug use and alcoholism*
1. Chapter 1

Before we begin I own none of the Power Rangers, all rights go to respective owners. Im just borrowing them for my little story.

As the bell rang signaling the end to another day at Reefside high. Tommy watched as his students pile out of class, leaving the teacher alone with five students. Conner, Kira, Ethan Trent, and one other student.

"Would anyone like to explain, why I made you all stay today," Tommy asked from his desk. None of the students responded. This was typical, students, especially teenagers are the most difficult to control. He remembers being in their spot not to long ago, but that doesn't mean he'll any less lenient.

"Look I don't care what soccer nut and sketchy said about me, ok. Can we just leave it alone?" Spoke a soft voice. Tommy shifted in his seat gazing at his youngest student. It was no secret to anyone in school that this particular student came from an unstable home. Tommy himself had threaten the principal to call CPS, but nothing ever came of it. The student continued showing up in tattered clothing, sporting an occasional bruise.

Conner gave a sigh, getting Tommy's attention. Tommy was no stranger to soccer stars outbursts in class. So much so that at least once a month it landed him in Saturday school. "All I said was the kid could use better clothes," Conner admitted.

"Actually you said. The FREAK could use better clothes." Kira spat. The bickering teens continued to trade insults, until every student joined in, except the youngest.

"That's enough," Tommy yelled. Everyone in the room froze as the teacher made his way over to the group. "I don't care what was said. You all disrupted class, today. Everyone is getting detention tomorrow."

"But I have a game tomorrow."

"I have an audition."

"I have work."

"I'm suppose to be testing software for a video game."

Tommy slammed his fist down on the table silencing the group once again. Out of the counter of his eye, he noticed the youngest wince in their seat at the sound. Tommy took a different approach with his next words, choosing to still keep a firm tone. "Harassment, is a serious issue. One I will be discussing with your coach, Mr. McKnight. As for your audition, Ms. Ford. Im sorry but I'm not giving special treatment. Same goes for you, Mr. James. Mr. Fernandez, I'll explain your situation to Hailey. So you will all be here tomorrow. Understood?"

"Yes, Dr.O," Everyone replied. Tommy dismissed his student watching them collect their belongings leaving the room.

Stopping the youngest as she turned to leave. "Riley," his voice filled with concern.

"Dr.O, I appreciate everything you've done but I'm not changing my mind. I only have one year left till graduation, then I'll no longer have to deal with my situation." With those words the student left Tommy's class.

—

Warning physical abuse is about to take place between a mother and her child. If this is a trigger for you, please skip till you see where I indicate the scene ends.

Riley didn't go home right after school. Instead she rushed to make her shift at the local diner. Being a waitress wasn't the best job but the tips helped put food on the table every night. By the time her shift it was over it was almost 9. Stepping out into the cold October air, Riley pulled on her frail black hoodie, starting her journey home. Unbeknownst to the teen a black jeep was following close behind making sure she arrived home safely.

Once Riley was behind the door to the tiny apartment she shared with her mom and brother, a hand whisked across her face. Knocking her down to the floor. This was followed by several kicks to her stomach and a sharp one to her ribs, slamming the teen against the door. "Where have you been?" Her mother cried, continuing the abuse. Riley's mother is an alcoholic and druggie. Spending her days either shooting up heroine in their bathroom or looking for her next drink. Today just happened to be her druggie day, which means she completely forgets Riley has a job in order to keep a roof over their heads.

"I was working," Riley replies trying to block another kick to the ribs. Her attempts aren't successful as her mother holds down her wrists, sending another blow to her bruised rib. Riley releases a blood curdling scream of pure agony, as her chocolate brown eyes begin to fill with tears. Her mother snatches the collar of her shirt, causing the teen to be lifted slightly in the air. Forcing her to gaze into her mother's eyes. Gone were the crystal blues that could only rival her little brothers, replaced by deep red blown pupils that showed no hint of remorse."You better be gone when I get back you little bitch," she said releasing the teen. Riley collapses on the ground, the pain was just too much this time. The last thing she remembers is the front door slamming before blacking out.

*Abuse ends*

Riley wakes up a few hours later still on the floor. She glances at the clock on the far wall, it reads 11:30pm. Two hours she had been passed out. New record, she thinks. After a few attempts, Riley eventually makes it to her feet. Slowly she makes her way to the end of the hallway to her room.

She swears a few colorful words taking in the rooms state. Her mother had ransacked the entire room leaving everything but her brother's bed unturned, in the search for money. Never really being the religious type, Riley silently thanked god that every time her mother ever had an episode her brother was not home. He is currently in the care of their elderly neighbor down the hall, Mrs. White.

As cautiously as she can Riley changes out of her work clothes into a pair of black sweats and a matching t shirt. She also packs clothes for tomorrow and an overnight bag for her brother. No way was she going to have him be here, when their mother decided to return. She closes the door to her room, locking it to prevent any further damage. Walks into the kitchen grabs a gatorade and two bottles of formula, stuffing them into a bag. Hopefully Oli is still awake, she thinks leaving the apartment.

Riley knocks on a door similar too her own apartment. She's greeted by a elderly woman, with silver hair, wearing a blue night gown. "Sorry, I'm late, ." Riley apologizes, giving a frown. The elderly woman says nothing as she pulls Riley into her arms, being careful of the fresh bruises. "That woman is a monster," she mumbles, looking over the bruises that cover Riley's arms. Riley does her best attempt at a shrug because she's too tired to answer. Over the next hour, Mrs. White tends to Riley's wounds making sure none get infected. She also makes Riley wear a sling after noticing her right arm is hanging at an odd angle. "This is all I can do, since you refuse to go to the E.R."

"If I go there, they'll start asking questions and take Oli away." Riley counters, adding" I've already been to the ER enough this year, that I've run out of legitimate excuses to give. Can you tell me the damage?"

"You'll need to keep your arm in the sling a couple of weeks, so it can properly heal. As far as your ribs, nothing is broken, thankfully. You'll be sore and have to take pain meds till you're fully healed." Riley isn't too happy about taking medication, especially with the situation with her mother. Deep down she's know they're not the same person because she has Oli to keep her grounded but there is also this part of her that fears she's inherited her mothers addiction side. Mrs. White, somehow sensing the teens inner struggle, suggests that Riley needs to be on a schedule for the medicine. One dose after dropping off Oli in the morning, and again when she picks him up.

"Can I see him," Riley asks with pleading eyes.

Ms. White smiles showing Riley to the bedroom she made for Oli. They find the young boy curled up in an old crib, clutching Riley's stuffed Sully from Monsters Inc. Riley quietly approaches the crib, kneeling next to it. She puts her hand through the bars,runs her fingers gently through his thick dark curls, as he sleeps. From his thick eye lashes that are hiding his beautiful blue eyes, to his round apple cheeks and cute button nose. This is the face that keeps Riley going. He gives her the strength she didn't know she possessed. Fighting to give them both a better future.


	2. Chapter 2

Again I dont own anything but my oc riley.

Whoever thought of the idea to offer detention on Saturday, should be imprisoned for this cruel and unusual punishment. Ok, maybe that was a little extreme. Conner McKnight groaned as he stretched out on his too small twin mattress. He's still had an hour till detention started which meant he could sleep an extra five minutes. That five minutes turned into 45. Conner quickly threw on a clean red shirt and blue jeans. Grabbed a piece of toast and was out the door. He made it just as clock the struck 8, earning him a glare from Dr.O.

Man does he every loosen up? Conner thought as he took a seat. Everyone sat at their own table, since Dr.O doesn't allow any talking during detention. This gave him the opportunity to observe his classmates, he might have also failed to bring any type of entertainment. Leaning back slightly on his stool, Conner looked to his left and in the table closest to Dr.O sat Ki? Kia? No wait Kira, that's her name.

Kira's head was immersed, (Yes, a dumb jock like me actually possesses an articulate vocabulary. I just chose to play dumb, for the sake of keeping up my image in school.) in a notebook. Her fingers scribbling frantically across the pages. Conner recalls her mentioning that she had an audition today, so she must be writing new material to pass the time. Her concentration never broke, if anything as each minute passed her artistic tendencies would show more. Her shoe tapping lightly against her stool to an imaginary beat, head bobbing up and down causing her golden blonde locks to bounce. Her brows tensing, then returning to a neutral face as if she figured out the puzzle she had created. Conner was lost in her features that it hurt for him to look away so as not to get caught. Little did he know a small smile made its way across the young blondes face, once he turned the opposite direction.

Next his eyes found Ethan James. Ethan was by definition a textbook nerd, always talking about gaming or something that had to do with science. Truth be told if Conner wasn't on the soccer team, they would probably talk more. Instead Conner pushes Ethan in the hallway or slam him into lockers. Yes, Conner is a bully. Not to the point he would put someone in the hospital. Again he's just putting on this image that he's this big tough guy. No one really know the real Conner McKnight, and he doesn't think anyone ever will.

Then there's Trent. Sitting at the table in the far right hand corner of class. He keeps to himself most of the time and hardly ever interacts in class. The only reason Conner even knows him is because they've been partners on a couple of assignments. He's big into drawing, which is how he the nickname sketchy. Never goes anywhere without this sketch book. He also works at the cyber cafe.

Last but not least the pipsqueak that landed Conner in detention, Riley. Conner can't look at her without having to turn around, but her appearance doesn't matter to him. Like Trent, Riley tends keeps to herself. Even when it comes time for group assignments, never gets paired with anyone. Probably because of the rumors that have been floating around. Conner isn't usually one for gossip but even the stories he's heard make him wonder. What's the real story about this girl?

—

If I had known how boring Saturday detention was I would have brought a book. Hell even a textbook would make the time fly faster. Riley thinks as she props her good arm on the table. Waking up this morning had been brutal, not only was it difficult to move but breathing was another story. How she's even managing to stay up right is even a mystery. Just beneath her clothing are patterns of purple, black, and blue painting her entire frame. The most severe bruise is located just under her rib cage. It's about the size of a small book. More bruising would have been visible if it wasn't for Ms. White's clever thinking.

Riley had her hair down, instead of her usual bun. She's sporting a little make up, since some of her bruising extending up to her collar bone. She dawns her usual long sleeve shirt and faded jeans, in addition to an infinite scarf and gloves (because it's fall, of course). She's the first to arrive of the students walking into Dr.O's class at 7:40. She takes a seat in the far back of the classroom away from everyone, mostly Dr.O.

Now that might sound like something is going on but just the opposite. Dr.O has secretly been Riley's rock since the start of her sophomore year, when he first began teaching at Reef side. Unlike the entire rest of the school, he wasn't fooled by her excuses and he also happened to catch an incident in person. From that day, every now and then Riley would find clothes or food in her locker. How he found out her combination is anyone's guess but truthfully Riley appreciated someone looking out for her.

"Good morning Riley." Dr.O greets as she takes her seat.

"Good morning Dr.O," she replies. Adjusting the sling on her arm to relieve some discomfort. Tommy's eyes follow the teens movements.

"You know it's rude to stare." Riley points out giving her teacher a slight glare.

Tommy removes his glasses that had been dangling low on his nose, placing them on his desk.

"Sorry I spaced out a moment." Tommy replied ignoring the teens comment."Didn't sleep well last night." While he actually had been staring he wasn't going to admit it. That would make him sound creepy instead of concerned. Riley hums to herself, and stares out the window finding the gloomy clouds more interesting than Dr.O.

One by one, Kira, Trent and Ethan arrive. Followed by Conner, who makes it just as the clock strikes 8. All Tommy can do is give the Conner the look that 'you should know better.' Dr.O stands up, walks to the front of his desk. "Welcome to Saturday School. You'll be here from 8:00am to 2:30pm."

"So like the breakfast club?" Kira interrupts.

"Along those lines." Tommy replies giving a small smile. "There will be no talking or eating. Or sleeping." Tommy said looking at the jock, who had his head rested on his arm. "If you need to use the restroom, raise your hand and I'll give you a pass. No cellphones, if you have one turn it off and leave it on my desk. If you didn't bring any type of entertainment, come see me and I'll give you worksheets and a book. Any questions?"

"When's lunch?"

"12:00. If you didn't bring food, there's a vending machine in the teachers lounge."

"Do we really have to do worksheets, if we didn't bring anything?"

"No, but it beats staring at the wall for the next six hours."

Silence over took the room once again as Dr.O took his seat. All that could be heard from this point was the occasional drumming of fingers against the tables or the scratch of a pencil to paper. Either way both Riley and Conner couldn't take the silence.

For Riley, it was due to the dull pain that was slowly making its self known. While this feeling is all too familar for the young teen, it still begs the question, How much more could her body take?


End file.
